


【supernatural/destiel】闲暇

by saintdenun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Summary: 闲暇时分的桌上游戏
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	【supernatural/destiel】闲暇

闲暇

塑封已被撕开，硬纸盒的两片翻盖镶着一圈相框般的磁石，翻盖合拢的时候，上头的图形便组成一个石绿色的半透明球体。天地囊括其中，上下各占一半，分界则是荒芜的黄色大地，零星的树木与房屋遵循透视准则，消失在这犹如赤道切片的平面远处。球体之外，围绕着漆黑无言的宇宙。四个白色的小字位于球体下方，涂成黄色的磁条门帘穿过介词，此时正被一双手毫不留情地拆成“花园”与“尘世”，这双手触感冰凉，手指粗而有力，正是吉米·诺维克的手。控制这双手的人并不是吉米。有个天使寄居在这副躯壳中，这位天堂使者事先征得主人同意，在这微不足道的栖身之所内获取了一席之地。作为虔诚的回报，羔羊领略的感受将超越此生想象的尽头；然而，正如一位有妻有子的中年男人所渴慕的一切并非总是侧重个人的生活体验，一位耶和华的战士也免不了有向往闲暇的时刻。  
卡西迪奥的堕落在天堂早就人尽皆知，对于他为何沦为低等生灵玩物这件事他们倒尚无头绪。这场背叛算得上谶语灵验，昔日同胞发出过首次警告，收录进了先知未书写的故事里。穿过浸泡着威士忌的血管，一幕幕景象在他脑海中闪现：  
“卡西迪奥心头惶然，对这次召见已有预见。尽管他认为自己的所作所为确实有错，一股冲动还是涌了上来——他不愿妥协，训斥结束后，在同僚严厉的审视下——‘同情义人有错吗？再者，我们不是兄弟吗？为什么不能对我网开一面呢？’只是一瞬间，狂乱的意愿冲垮大堤，击溃了心房，”显然也击溃了我的大脑，先知揉着因宿醉红肿的鼻头嘀咕着，“卡西迪奥没有放任愚蠢的念头自由发展，他知道以凡人的价值观去衡量天使是错误的，尽管诸如此类巧妙的混淆可能在辩论时赢得一时上风，也令对手激愤或难堪，但惹恼天使们绝对不是什么好主意。那些迪恩式的反驳几乎脱口而出，天使却想起了数亿年间所见的各色实例，要知道天使的时间观念与人类的迥然不同，因此那些堕落的天使是如何受刑，又是如何被摆出来充当对其他战士的训诫依旧历历在目，既然没有什么比他们——我们更孤独，也就没有任何事物阻碍他们将兴趣琢磨为艺术，使其融入高效、精准、无瑕疵的工作当中，毕竟它们缺乏调味就会迅速且易于让人心生厌倦，而处刑领域的专家也是如此。卡西迪奥曾押送堕落天使并有幸受到邀请，这个寡言少语的观众带着一丝不耐与好奇目睹了一切。不想遭受严惩，卡西迪奥闭上了嘴。他从未想过被当成异类从天使的行列清除出去，也没想过同那些脆弱易逝又捉摸不透的小生命共度地球自转的六分之一圈，陆地逐渐上升，主序星自天空的斜下方送来热光，被窗棂切成六块，其中两块落在吉米·诺维克的肩膀与手上。”  
天使打开盒子，将里头的内容倒在褐色的桌布上。他结识的低等生灵之一，萨姆，个子高大，一头鬈发，相比另一个温和一些，帮他整理游戏卡片。他们的手偶尔撞在一起。低等生灵之二，迪恩，也就是他从硫磺火湖里拖出来的义人，眼疾手快地挑走了骰子，整个人向后仰躺在沙发上，一条腿折起，脚脖子压住膝盖，两条腿组成一个三角形，鞋底则朝向旁边端坐的卡西迪奥。鲍比禁止脚所处的位置高于骨盆。老家伙在看着，没人敢把腿搁到茶几上，义人那条鞋跟落地的腿伸进茶几底下，使劲儿摩擦着地板。  
“我不明白一个落满了灰尘的盒子是怎么吸引小卡注意力的，这玩意塞在一堆卖不出去的破烂里头，二手书店里的全新物品，”迪恩呻吟一声，他的胸膛深处仿佛绷了一根越拉越紧的弦，“而这就是我们应对末日焦虑的消遣方式，小萨，是你要去书店的，我真的想不出哪怕一个比这更烂的主意，”他上上下下抛着骰子，萨姆的眉毛抽动一下，从翻开的规则书上面飞快地瞟了兄弟一眼，“角色扮演大师，听我说，娘娘腔才玩过家家。真男人应该在现实世界里纵情驰骋。”  
“角色扮演？”卡西迪奥问。  
萨姆不理迪恩，他微笑起来：“角色扮演就是，你在一个假定情境中扮演一个特定的角色。你知道戏剧吧？”他一边说，空着的手臂习惯性地往外划出一道弧线，似乎在展示一堆实际存在的范例。  
卡西迪奥点头。  
“角色扮演就是一台演员剧本没有固定死的戏剧。你依然受到你所扮演角色与所处情境的限制，但你有更多选择权来影响故事走向。与之相对的，即使你再手眼通天，娴熟的技能也只能增加行为成功的可能性，在我们真实的生活中也是如此，有时候我们说‘天命难违’，也是在描述那些不可抗拒的外力因素与突发事件。所以要用到骰子。”   
“它是对现实的一种模仿，”卡西迪奥总结说，“我在想一个问题，我现在是在扮演吉米吗？我觉得不算。我在扮演人类。我就处在一个角色扮演游戏中。我在一个角色扮演游戏中跟你们玩角色扮演游戏。”  
“得了吧，小卡。你都跟我们混了，我觉得你在天堂也是在‘扮演’天使。”  
迪恩还在为私人时间被剥夺愤懑不平。结束过分亲昵的采购之旅后，他本该独自开着英帕拉一头扎进酒吧，远离老弟、天使和老头子，用辛辣又甜美的酒精洗涤他这短暂的一生中苦闷堆积如山的心灵与喉咙，再找一个善解人意的帮工，好消磨漫漫长夜。干什么都比坐在这听萨姆念故事导入要强。更糟的是，他们购买的是三部曲中的第二部《人间》，作为承前启后的章节，他祈愿它最好给那些没玩过第一部又不打算玩第三部的人讲清楚故事内容。骰子掉在卡西迪奥身上，他伸长了身子扑过去，捡它回来的过程中抬起的脚踢到了听得正认真的天使。卡西迪奥扯了扯风衣，迪恩对责怪的眼神回以一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。他放下腿，坐直了，翻来覆去地把玩着骰子。  
“……作为上帝的书记员，天使此番离开天堂，为的是查抄人类所犯下的罪孽。在他们因欢乐而堕落，又因堕落而毁灭载入史册很久以后，祂发现造物中有一部分再度难以把握天平的平衡，这回堕落的理由不是欢乐，而是痛苦。这两种动机里，前一种万物都具备，后一种却是这些与祂相似的孩子独独拥有的，但堕落就是堕落。不同于出自本能的狼群撕咬野鹿和鸟儿啼鸣求偶，凡人头脑清晰，谋划并实施对同类的凶杀；圣徒心神恍惚，将灵魂交入魔鬼手中。天使——”萨姆抬眼看向茶几对面的两个人，“你们谁当天使？”  
“他。”“我就是天使。”  
“名字性别？”  
“女的！”“男性。我有自己的名字。”  
“天使卡西迪奥，”萨姆接着念道，“来到人间。他身着粗糙的麻布长袍，下摆直拖到脚上，溅满了泥点子。驿站出现在土路的尽头。四月阴沉的天空重重地压下来，木屋像是被挤扁的一个长方形盒子。旅馆边上栽着几株不知名的树木。新长出的树叶纹丝不动，在日暮时分潮湿的灰蓝空气中呈现出朦胧的粉紫色。哦，我要说一下，作为天使你享有高觉察跟高感知的加成，但在九阵营中属于中立派，如果你的行为不符合中立，会有惩罚判定。”萨姆给卡西迪奥讲解了一番何谓“九阵营”，“卡西迪奥，我觉得你们天使平时的行为也的确算是中立。所以你怎么想，就怎么做决定吧。到你了，迪恩。”  
“什么是‘到我了’？”  
“你的名字跟性别。你是一个人类。”  
“我当然是人类，”迪恩咕哝着说，“我是一个名为迪恩的白人男性。”  
“好。”萨姆调整了一下坐姿，那把从餐桌旁搬来的小椅子显然不太舒服。他往边上挪了一点，好让阳光照在茶几上。地图铺开，反面的画作一角映入迪恩眼帘，他拿起地图，对着光看了看。  
“哇哦。这些人都没穿衣服，”他点评道，“一个乱交派对啊。那是什么？小萨，看着像……”  
“迪恩。”  
“……葱头。一棵高高挺起，直入云霄的肉色葱头。我的天，怎么还有人在里面。恶心，”迪恩说着把地图放了下去，“这玩意卖不出去是合理的。谁会想在聚会上玩这个？除非它的内容真的足够优秀，虽然我完全不抱任何指望。小卡，你是不是也觉得没意思？我们要不去找个地儿，放松一下？”  
卡西迪奥默不作声。他缓慢地摇了摇头。萨姆给他们做了角色卡，又把象征卡西迪奥与迪恩的锡制小人压在地图上。  
木匠正在柜台处同店老板争吵。一只又湿又脏的布口袋猫一样地依偎在他脚边，他住了一晚上外加半个白天，坚持只付八科因。多的一个子儿他也不会出。老板瘦削的长脸颤动着，两腮的皱纹收缩舒展，他毫不退缩，慢条斯理地跟青年讲道理。店里还有几个干完活来找点饮料喝的农夫，他们的目光呆滞地越过面前半满的酒杯，小眼睛茫然地盯着这场闹剧。卡西迪奥走到他们跟前，想询问一下这是何地，碰了一鼻子灰。他很快就发现试图与他们交流是徒劳的，又无法迅速地找到另一个愿意回话，又正在这个旅店里的人。他只得将目光转向柜台那边唾沫横飞，一时半会难分胜负的店主与顾客。  
“我帮迪恩。”卡西迪奥说。  
萨姆挑挑眉毛。他叹了一口气。“卡西迪奥，你怎么知道那是迪恩？”  
“不要读我的心。”  
天使颔首表示明白。“有时我们可以领先于命运。但只是看。只是看看。”  
“但是在游戏中跑太快，就没意思了。这不是比赛。把骰子给他，迪恩，”萨姆说，“卡西迪奥，你现在要扔一次骰子来看看能不能想出一个办法解救木匠。多的规则我会慢慢跟你讲的，享受游戏就行了。”天使颇受鼓舞，他一把抓住迪恩抛来的骰子，它被直直地扔下去，在桌布上滚了几滚，停住了。卡西迪奥此前从没见过骰子。磨砂表面舒适的质感仍然停留在他的手心里，他凑近去看，这个黑色的小多面体做得很是漂亮，每一面都刻着凹下的数字。  
“小萨，他和你一样，有一颗求知欲旺盛的心灵。”迪恩说。  
“迪恩，我知道你在挖苦我。你是不是以为我不知道？”  
“你最好知道。”  
“你为什么生我的气？”  
“我没有生你的气，”迪恩说，“给他说说这些数字代表的含义吧。我没有在生你的气！我只是心情不好。我喉咙很干。”  
“鲍比？你还有酒吗？”他冲书房喊道，屋子的主人不耐烦地回应：“冰箱里拿。”迪恩抱着三罐啤酒回来，他拉开其中一罐的铝环，放在两人中间。卡西迪奥没有反应。迪恩把它往对方那边推了推。罐子上的小孔冒出丝丝烟般的凉气，天使伸出一根手指悬在上方，二氧化碳分成两股，越过他上升并消散。卡西迪奥拎起啤酒，喝了一口。坐在对面的萨姆大口地灌着，他们每一次需要掷骰子的时候，他都得提醒。  
卡西迪奥走到柜台旁边，他想说服店主放走迪恩。中年男人巧妙地引用经文，堵住了卡西迪奥的嘴巴，木匠抱着胳膊靠在柜台上，他抿着唇，脸颊发红，对陌生人笨拙的好心不发一语。眼看陌生人说不出话，木匠弯下腰，包裹砸上台子，他找出九枚硬币，重重拍在店主皮肉松弛又骨节暴凸的手边。他抓起包裹出了门，却被卡西迪奥拉住了。高个子往前一挣，天使没有松手。他转过头来，说：我有急事。  
天色晚了。天使说。  
这路上可没有狼。木匠看向泥泞的道路，冷风吹进来，缠绕着他的小腿。  
我要赶路，他又重复了一句，我白天能走到城里，那里的同业协会给我提供住处。怎么，还要检查文件不成？  
夜里说不定有比狼更骇人的东西。店老板说。  
卡西迪奥，天使斟酌了一下，书记员。  
迪恩变了脸色，他嘴角痉挛一下，握住了那只伸来的手。木匠。他说。  
如果您不介意，我真的得走了。  
那至少让我跟您一块儿。这样夜里也安全些。卡西迪奥注意到迪恩刚刚的表情变化，他提议道。  
怎么，您没有自己的事情要干吗？您要不是这么一副修士打扮——您干嘛扮成修士的样子？没人会把您当成魔鬼的，只要别戴头巾，别穿裙子——您为什么不放我走？我们有什么关系？   
我也要往城里去。卡西迪奥撒了一个小谎，他垂下的手揪住了袍子一角。  
您不急吧？您本来打算今天投宿在这，不是吗？虽然床板会发出老女人呻吟的声音，被褥又跟死人的怀抱一样冷，但我劝您还是不要为了一个素不相识的陌生人改变行程安排。这样比较好。我们在这里站着说话，天都要黑了。  
但，但，你，我想——卡西迪奥还想说点什么，迪恩已经走出了门外。那几个农夫坐在桌子旁边，无神的眼珠跟随他的身影转动，他们的关注回到酒杯与收成上。店主点着油灯，火苗在灯罩里跳动，屋子一下子亮起来，他加入了农夫们的谈话。  
“我可以重新骰吗？”卡西迪奥问。  
“不能，小卡，这是规矩。我走了！我总算有权拒绝一个天使的帮助了，”迪恩说，他撞撞卡西迪奥手里的啤酒，“天哪，你喝完了。感觉怎么样？”  
卡西迪奥遭到人类的拒绝，心底困惑，也有些痛苦。尽管不是第一次，可他还需要很长一段时间适应这些。迪恩嘴上不留情面，可他压抑的怒火与憔悴的神情都证明这个青年人有秘密埋在心底，还可能受了惊吓。他一向人类表示出给予帮助的意愿，他们就拼了命的往回退，生怕遭到陷害。不难看出，迪恩有着高昂的自尊心，他是个手艺人，不像仆役与商人那样需要频频看人脸色。卡西迪奥追了出去，天色已经快完全黑了。云层遮住了星斗，地上的水洼反射出黯淡的亮光，寒风穿过田野，安静得只听见虫鸣。迪恩迈着大步，走得很快，好像只要走得足够快，就能甩下心头沉甸甸的包袱。他深一脚浅一脚地走着，时不时踩进车辙留下的凹陷，他的双脚因为长时间被泥水浸泡，已经失去了知觉。贝城的旅店虽然贵些，但是麦酒里掺的水更少，床铺也更松软。还有胸脯高耸的女招待……他挥开这些念头，他没什么积蓄可供挥霍，又不能留下来干活。不，不当木匠。一在贝城的同业协会拿到通行证，他就再往南走，那边气候要温暖些。不当木匠的话，要么进个修道院，要么娶个乡下老婆。或者跑到海上去，跑到别的国家去，远远的，再也不回头了。他完全可以在异国他乡的一个港口开个小差溜走。迪恩拉了一下衣襟，这风刮得他背上凉。得把通行证烧了。可是，去别的国家干什么呢？换个地方重操旧业么？饭菜还不知道吃不吃得惯呢。他嗓子有些痒，不禁咳嗽起来，在吐口水的间隙里，书记那含蓄又热心的面容忽然浮现在他心中。现在还不能确定他跟这事有没有干系，我以前也没有见过他。他站定脚步，竖起耳朵。他总感觉有人在跟着自己。迪恩又朝前走，走了几步，他遽然停下来，手在胸口划了一个十字，猛地回过头。这一刻，他无比希望来人是那个看着呆呆的书记。身后空无一人。他的背上更冷了。他想起店老板的话，他不吃这一套，不吃！魔鬼可能存在，上帝也许有可能存在，而教会里头极有可能充满骗子。土路转了个弯，他不知怎的在渐渐往下去了。迪恩之前去过贝城，他不记得有朝下走的路。  
“给我个痛快的，”迪恩说，“给我一把双管霰弹枪。给小卡再拿一罐。小卡，你能自己去拿吗？知道冰箱在哪吧？你知道什么是冰箱吧？这里面有鬼吗？”  
“我还不知道呢，”萨姆说，“卡西迪奥，请帮我也拿一罐。迪恩，你是，你是在害怕吗？”  
“我对属于我的虚拟角色的安危享有名正言顺的担忧。说真的，等小卡回来了我们就快点开始吧，这还挺有意思的。小卡倒是完全入戏了。很少见到他跟我们一块待这么久，”迪恩说，“我不是有什么意见，这感觉很奇异。你知道的，他有自己的事要忙，有时候叫他他也不在，现在却跟我们坐在沙发上玩游戏。还帮我们提买的东西呢。简直像做梦。小卡！”他喊道，卡西迪奥出现在他身边，怀里抱着啤酒。  
“你是不是不喜欢步行？”迪恩问。卡西迪奥坐下来，他给他们每个人都拿了一罐。  
“我给鲍比也拿了一罐。”  
“致家庭聚会，”萨姆举起啤酒，“过来碰一下我们。”  
卡西迪奥没想到会迎面与迪恩撞上。木匠没命似地奔跑，把他撞了个趔趄。魔鬼，远离我！迪恩低声吼道，他揪住卡西迪奥的衣领，用力往一旁推去。卡西迪奥叫了一声，迪恩认出了他。他后退一步。很快，他们就在前往贝城的路上了，对刚才发生的事情迪恩缄口不言，书记迈的步子小些，他努力地跟上步伐。  
是不是你在跟着我？  
我担心您。卡西迪奥说，他隐瞒了另一半理由。在他的辖区里，弄清楚他们的秘密是他的职责所在；在他来到人世间时，一颗悲苦的灵魂与他擦肩而过。非自然死亡，天使想着，到了贝城要买纸和笔，得弄一个本子整理笔记。  
我不是魔鬼。  
你当然不是，迪恩说，如果真想引诱我，就不该派一个无所事事的老实男人来。他压低了声音，魔鬼不是极其聪明，就是极其——不过你也可能既聪明又——下流话令天使一僵。旅伴大笑起来，寒冷似乎不那么让人难以忍受了。他举起手笼在嘴边，吐出温暖的气，说：你两手空空，莫非是去贝城拜访朋友的？  
你呢？  
迪恩避开这个问题，那么我们就要分别啦，卡西迪奥，他说，我呢，我去贝城有要紧的事儿。  
这要紧的事儿居然是逃命。气恼与孤独突如其来地破壳而出，胀满了他的心房，迪恩不说话了，木匠对这个微微佝偻着背的小文书产生了没来由的厌恨之情。人若身陷逆境，难免看不顺眼游手好闲的同伴。  
谢谢你在旅店愿意帮我说话。他感谢道，仿佛为阴郁的想法作了补偿。在这漫无止境的夜路上，现在回头已经看不清灯光了，贝城伫立在远处的黑暗中。迪恩想起他的窘态被卡西迪奥尽收眼底。他沉迷自己的心事，不小心在十字路口迷了路，还把别人当成是魔鬼。这可真是天大的笑话！他迫切想找出点什么来说明自己也有了不起的地方，木匠同文书一样值得尊敬。他一直都是个脑筋灵活的人。不多一会，他已经挑起话题，跟卡西迪奥谈到他与师傅一起在贝城翻修的澡堂子跟那里的女人。要对付的不止有她们好吃醋的丈夫，还有城里心怀嫉恨的同行。天刚破晓，贝城高大的灰色城墙拦住了他们的去路。  
那我们就在此分别吧。迪恩说。  
您谈起贝城那些品行端庄的妇人与麦芽酒时是多么兴奋！卡西迪奥说，但您并不快乐，依然满载忧愁。即使是在谈起它们时，您是去想它们了，好忘了那个一直压在您心上的烦心事……有什么我能帮得上忙的地方吗？  
“小卡！”迪恩叫道，“大成功啊。我的守护天使，你的话就好像一支利箭扎穿了我的心。”  
“我能吗？我会吗？”卡西迪奥歪过头，“那不是很疼吗？我不会那样做的。”他坚定地说。  
教堂的尖顶——他曾爬到那上头过——出现在迪恩视野里的那一刻，他就意识到自己不可能真的离开贝城。木匠不信教。确切说来，他主要是对上帝在人间的代理人持一种怀疑态度。他那死了的老子不信，他那好喝酒的师傅也不信。但是他们都希望它是真的，他们希望它真的存在，迪恩过去不理解，他巴不得人死了之后一了百了。他这会儿多少懂了那种希望上帝存在的心情。有个人，有个地方接纳你，不论你干了什么坏事，那人，那地方总归是等在那儿。他跟卡西迪奥说的那些事，他不是真的喜欢它们。可抛开上帝和那些，倒也没什么还讨人喜欢的了。他清楚堕落是怎么回事。人怕的就是发现自己其实不值得被尊敬，不值得被珍惜，因为发现是第一步，第二步就是接受了。早晚他也会同那些酒鬼一样，对什么都无所谓的……既不愿清算总账，又盼着有家可归，甚至盼着将来有人瞎了眼睛，接纳他，爱他，就这样白日做梦，一无是处，直至蹉跎大半辈子，账簿越积越高……他的嘴唇斜斜地扭向一边，冷笑着。  
我信得过你吗？他问道。  
你大可信任我，你告诉我的事情，只有我们与上帝知道。卡西迪奥说。  
噢，那可真是个了不得的第三者，迪恩说，你真像个神父。你还是别把咱们说的话告诉他好吧，最好别让他知道。你能靠过来一点吗？他贴着卡西迪奥，说得很小声。他松开文书，脸上失去了血色。  
我不知道该怎么办。迪恩说。  
我只是在给她干活，他说，她说我做的桌腿松动了，我上了个厕所，回来就看见我的榔头掉在地上——她倒在那，一动不动，脸上是死人才有的表情，五官僵硬了，像是石头做的。血流得到处都是，我差点喊出声，但是，这屋里只有我和她女儿。她要是听见，从院子里走过来，看见这些，看见这些！看见我和死人待在一块！那就完了。我不想上绞架。所以要紧的事就是赶快走人，卡西迪奥，我是个聪明的人，我的好心肠跟别人的好心肠一样是有限度的，一旦火要烧到我身上，我就要避得远远的了。你不至于会因为这个责备我吧。  
不，我不会，卡西迪奥说，你决定要走了？  
不！迪恩说，正相反，我哪儿也不去。不是我杀的人，我为什么要走？凭什么是我？犯人还在逍遥法外呢，我却要背井离乡。我不会让他得逞的，帮帮我!   
不，他又说，你保留对我的信任就够了。我不能指望你做这件事，与你没有关系……去见朋友吧，你又不是什么天使，还好有善人肯怜悯一个穷木匠。你是善人吧？迪恩最后一句话几近嘲弄，出乎他意料的是，那人犹豫了一会儿，最后说：  
我是天使。  
你先休息，卡西迪奥说，我待会回来找你。再见，天使！迪恩在他身后像个醉汉似的嚷道。卡西迪奥打听到杂货店的位置，他离开了酒馆，清晨的街道空荡荡，不需要睡觉的天使多转了一会，尽管缺乏感同身受的理解，但年轻人眼里燃烧着的愤怒火焰灼痛了他。激烈的情感对他有很强的吸引力。一个天使还在竭力抵制……而我们不能终止向下坠落，一如地狱的恶魔难以抗拒去往人间的渴望。尘世是一座花园，短命的生物彼此追逐嬉戏，昏昏然不觉大限将至。腐化的黑水在伊甸流淌，亚当与夏娃结为连理时那些居于潭水深处的客人不请自来；天堂派给他这项差事自有打算，他的同事们却怀疑这其中多少有流放的意味。卡西迪奥弄了一本日志，他下午返回啄木鸟，敲门之前，他萌生出一种奇怪的愿望：  
“那是什么愿望？”卡西迪奥问。他手边堆着四五个空罐，迪恩已经不让他再喝了。事实是他们耗光了鲍比一周的存货，该多买几打的。  
萨姆耸耸肩膀。“你会知道的。”  
“很遗憾小卡的秘密揭露时刻我在场，”迪恩说，“欢迎……有所隐瞒。当然你也可以选择敞开心扉。”他眨眨眼睛。  
你觉得你的雇主有没有什么仇家？或者你自己有没有？卡西迪奥问。在他们动身返回比列村的路上，文书一直在做记录。他拉开了帘子，夕阳像一颗橘色的圆球在天际上下颠簸，在人的视网膜上留下一块斑点状淤青。车把式的鞭子抽得响亮有声，他半是炫耀，半是讨好地做给车上坐着的那位修士打扮的老爷看。照这个速度，他们日落前就能赶回死人家里。从迪恩的讲述中，卡西迪奥了解到死人不仅有个怀了孕的女儿，还有个脾气暴躁的儿子。死去的老妇人家境潦倒，丈夫病死后就由儿子打理家里的田地，女儿像她年轻的时候一样，在司铎家里做女佣，直到肚子大了被辞退为止。迪恩有时会去他们家里帮忙干点木匠活。寥寥无几前来吊唁的人已走得精光，这对不速之客披着月光进了门。他们看见迪恩的到来并没有惊讶，兄妹俩态度冷淡，神情带着不安。  
“我早该猜到的；毕竟他们提到了天使！”迪恩说，“推理故事里面最糟的东西出现了，闹鬼，不管是我知道这不是真的闹鬼，还是确实在闹鬼，都非常糟糕。很无聊，况且我们平时跟这些东西打的交道还不够多吗？我不是在说你，小卡，不要那样看着我。你很不错，是我接触过的超自然生物中最好的那一类。差不多也是天使里最好的那一个。去掉差不多，就是最好的那一个。”  
“我很荣幸，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，“我们能继续了吗？”  
“在这个无知让理性占据主导的世界上，如果我们要遵从常识，确实是那样，”萨姆谨慎地说，“可能会有一个精彩的反转。前面糟糕的情节可以衬托……卡西迪奥，等一下，这里提到了一个招魂仪式。迪恩。”  
“很高兴我们终于达成了一致，”迪恩说，“怎么了？你不会是想真刀真枪地干一场吧？你能从地狱中辩出天堂，能从苦难里辩出蓝天吗？*从这些给青少年提供社交娱乐的卡片辩出真理？那都是些扯淡。”  
“不，”萨姆说，“这个招魂仪式详细地写出了需要的材料跟步骤，甚至包括细节与注意事项。一个普通游戏没必要做到这个份上。这里还写到‘他们屏起呼吸，捂住了嘴与鼻子，因为灵魂的窗口一旦敞开，就可能被鸠占鹊巢’，我记得在哪本书里看过类似的描述，是哪一本，是，总之我觉得有必要一查。”  
“好吧，工作狂小萨，”迪恩说，“那我们首先得弄清楚，这是不是个招魂仪式呢？给虚拟人物招魂，我想不出比这更疯狂的点子了。有提怎么弄到不存在的死人的一部分的方法吗？”  
“我想起来了，是《金枝》，”萨姆说，“虽然像，可这不是招魂仪式，我没见过任何招魂仪式用这些材料。很像束缚咒，但是从把绳结烧成灰来看，又好像一个解缚咒。没法确定是哪一种，也可能都不是。卡西迪奥，你知道它是什么吗？”  
“不管它是什么东西，我建议照着做一遍试试。鲍比，你不会刚好有婴儿的跟骨吧？你真的有？我的天，你这个怪老头，”迪恩示意墙上挂着的猎枪，“怕什么？我们是猎人，我们还有小卡。是吧！我的小翅膀，我贪杯的风衣小天使？”  
“你的。噢，真不错。”萨姆说。  
“小萨，我要是你，我就不会羡慕。”  
我不知道你到底是怎么想的，卡西迪奥说。  
仪式在第三天夜里举行，死人尚未下葬，灵柩停在隔壁的房间里。风吹得护窗板啪嗒作响，仿佛有一双看不见的手在敲打它，他们围作一团，注视着铜盘。火焰升腾而起，迅速熄灭，连火星都没剩下，女人双手抱着肚子，脸色苍白，那块婴儿跟骨让她觉得不舒服。就犹如一个不祥之兆。迪恩拉着卡西迪奥走了出去，发誓说在火里看见了老妇的脸。  
你的招魂仪式是真的，我们有麻烦了，有大麻烦了。  
不，迪恩，那不是真的，卡西迪奥轻声说，那不是招魂仪式。我不知道你到底是怎么想的，你的慌张，你的虚张声势。  
“是啊，这不是招魂仪式。什么都不是。什么都没发生嘛！”迪恩说，“我就知道，萨姆，我们浪费了鲍比一块上好的婴儿跟骨。”  
“那就算了，”萨姆说，“下次碰见的话，想办法还给他一块。”  
告诉我，看着我的眼睛，告诉我人不是你杀的。卡西迪奥说，他凝视着木匠。  
告诉我，你没有罪。  
干嘛这样看着我？你觉得是我干的，是不是？他们都没说是我！木匠叫道，烛光下，他的面色和木头一样黄，他又顿住了，我承认，他说，我想过她去死。但这不代表是我杀了她，难道你就没有突然希望某个人去死的时候？你看，没有人哭……他们一家人都不喜欢她。这种厌恶是悄悄的，跟贼一样的，这种不喜欢，你知道，但你不会说，就像人们都晓得草里有蛇，做了坏事就会下地狱！你可以怪我，喜爱与仇恨是很无理的，希望跟绝望也一样，你陪伴着我，这不假，然而——迪恩越说越大声，卡西迪奥退到院子里，看门狗被吵醒了，汪汪地吠叫。  
你知不知道，我只是随口一说，那人压根没有文书，迪恩步步紧逼，你倒是告诉我，撒这么明显的谎做什么？还有你的调查，你在查这案子，明明跟你无关，你又有钱，不会跟我们扯上，你也不怕跟我们扯上，是了，你是个有钱人，有钱人能有穿修士服与学习巫术的怪癖，这下你看够了，请回吧！你这个长着天使面孔的魔鬼啊！  
“那他是杀了还是没杀呢？我是杀了还是没杀？”迪恩问，他换了换两条腿的位置，怀里还搂着枪。“我很抱歉，小卡。事情走到这一步，只能怪骰子不争气。这个迪恩真是个混账。我想我好不到哪去，真的。”  
因为你有一颗饱受折磨的痛苦灵魂。卡西迪奥刚想说，他的大腿一痛，原来是那条好斗的狗——它把迪恩的话理解成了进攻的讯号，天使的一条腿似乎一下子不见了，他失去平衡，身子往一边倒去。  
“怎么，圣灵宿所也会被狗咬伤吗，天使？”迪恩说，很快他就察觉到哪里不对劲儿：他的右手一片湿润。他抬起它。  
“天哪。”迪恩说。卡西迪奥按着大腿，风衣上的血迹还在不断扩大，他瞪大了眼睛，就像所有不相信自己就要死了的人一样，战士惊诧的沉默被一阵混乱的喧哗淹没了，而他茫然地看着鲜血从动脉中汹涌而出，“我想咒语起效了。那是个联结咒。”他说。他一开口，其他人都不说话了。  
“那我们怎么办？”迪恩说，他一着急就会把情绪带进话里，“我猜你的意思是，普通的止血方法是没用的。联结咒能杀掉一个天使吗？”  
“我怀疑。”卡西迪奥说。  
“那怎么才能赶在你死之前破除咒语呢？这他妈的都是我的错，我们应该更小心些的。”  
天使躺到地上了。为了给他绑上止血带——尽管带子勒得死紧，血还是争先恐后地从他大腿上平白无故多出的撕裂伤中源源不断涌出，他躺着，说：“骰子。”  
“什么？”迪恩问，他俯下身，耳朵贴在卡西迪奥嘴边，“坚持住。再说一遍，小卡。”  
“骰子，”卡西迪奥说，更惊讶自己的声音居然已经那么小了，“给我。”  
“联结咒是依附在这个游戏上的，”萨姆说，“也就是说——”  
“至少游戏结束的话，咒语也就随之结束了，”迪恩说，“那我们还在等什么？”他把骰子塞进天使冰冷的手心，一只手接在下面，以免骰子落进血泊中，“扔吧，小卡。”他咬着牙齿说。  
木匠搂着天使，他拖着他，摸黑往自己家的方向走去。我之前没有杀过人，他说，但放任你不管的话，那就是杀人了。可我怎么才能杀掉一个魔鬼呢？特别是在他的账簿上留有我全部把柄的情况下？卡西迪奥，教教我，既然你知道招魂的咒语，想来也知道杀死魔鬼的办法，他拍拍天使的面颊，后者的肉身徘徊在梦境的边缘，再往前一步就是死亡，迪恩吃力地将男人弄上床，血流得少了，他拿出燧石点着了蜡烛。我必须要向你说明，他对昏迷的人说，我没有杀她，这世上除了你，已没有人的看法我会在乎，除了你以外。这笔帐到底怎么算？如果三个人都想要一个人死，又合谋把这个倒霉蛋杀了的话，难道都让那个动手的人承担？如果不是，那又该怎么算才对呢？根据杀意来判？那你说，一个不想娶孕妇——特别是这孕妇怀的还不是他的种——的男人，一个既痛恨这个男人又让亲妹妹怀了自己的种的儿子，一个被母亲安排了要嫁给不爱的人的女儿，谁的憎恨更多？根据痛苦来算？人世间的痛苦已经够多的了，我敢打赌，即使是王公贵族，不顺心的事情也绝不会比平民百姓的少。根据虔诚的程度来算？这对我这个不信上帝的人倒是非常不利，但是幸运倒又会经常眷顾到谁的头上呢，不论是根据什么来算，他打开卡西迪奥的日志，一目十行地翻阅着，事情就会变成这副鬼样子，到了地狱也全是互相吵架扯皮的人，跟生前没什么两样，可能有人说尘世是一座花园，但要我说，世界是一所闹鬼的房子，夹在惊慌失措之间的片刻闲暇是幸福的全部。迪恩说，他沉默了一会儿，两只手臂撑在大腿上支起身子，人稍稍朝前探，好像在望向窗户外面。远处的黑暗里，那条狗还在时不时地叫两声。  
骰子扔完了。故事即将结束。萨姆念道，他的声音逐渐低下去：“迪恩俯下身，似乎在查看卡西迪奥还有没有气，但天使已经没了呼吸。”他合上手册，疲惫地出了一口气。房间里安静得可怕。萨姆低头看向地板。  
躺在地板上奄奄一息的人形消失了。卡西迪奥站在一旁，风衣干净如初，他的手悬在胸口，不自然地玩着领带。  
“卡西迪奥！你没事真是太好了。”萨姆说。他如释重负。  
“是啊，”鲍比说，“萨姆，他刚刚跟迪恩舌吻了。”  
“他救了我的命，”卡西迪奥说，领带被他紧紧缠在拳头上，“还记得我说这是个联结咒吗？他按照你说的做了，大胆的尝试，萨姆。他让我‘停止’了呼吸。这两件事重叠在一起，就救了我的命。”  
“以另一种方式。”迪恩说，他脸颊泛红，“我就说过这个度假主意很糟糕。我们差点失去了小卡！”  
“迪恩，天使尝起来是什么味道？”  
“你不会羡慕的，”迪恩说，他嘴角下撇，指了一下那堆啤酒罐，“我建议把这活见鬼的纸牌烧了。”  
“反正这个游戏也卖了不少出去了，我肯定没几个人会为了它特意去找婴儿的跟骨。为什么你不把它们留着当纪念呢？当作你和卡西迪奥——”  
“保险起见我们不是应该先把他留在这里观察一段时间吗？”鲍比问。  
“他走了，”迪恩说，“我不会再大喊他的名字了，要是你们觉得非做不可，那你们就喊吧。萨姆，那该死的文书的奇怪愿望是什么？”  
“我不知道。应该在游戏的另一条线路里，我们错过了它，”萨姆说，“下次你见到他，亲自问吧。”  
“你是想说我们再来一遍这个烂得要死的推理游戏，连侦破过程都没有‘迪恩’就不打自招的游戏？算了吧。”  
“也没那么差劲嘛，”萨姆说，“你可以坦诚些的。”  
卡西迪奥站在边上，他的领带都快拧坏了。趁他们不注意，他拿走了盒子，博斯的《尘世花园》画在盒盖上，里头装着另一粒骰子。他一走路，口袋就哗啦啦地响，就好像里面装了一颗跳动的，欢欣的心，哗啦啦地，响呀响。

End

*Pink Floyd《Wish You Were Here》歌词


End file.
